Captaincy
by Picoroo
Summary: Life as Captain was never going to be peaceful...especially with friends like these/ *Last Twilight Universe*
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Captaincy  
><strong>Author<strong>: Angel  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Humour/Drama  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: None...well maybe Yumi/Aimi(OC) if you squint.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Life as a captain was never going to be peaceful. Especially with friends like these  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>If I owned Bleach do you really think I'd still be here?

**A/n:** Well, I'm back with another bleach story :) A continuation one/twoshot of Last Twilight. Just life after the epilogue. I'm also looking into the plot of a actual sequel if anyone's interested. Do tell me if you are, it'll be good to have some support for that while I finish my Ouran and get started on that.

So enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>It only took a short while for the paperwork to become the next captain of the fifth division to go through, and it wasn't long before Yumichika Ayasegawa was standing in front of all other captains being accepted and given his new Haori and instructions.<p>

There were somewhat mixed reactions from the current captains on this new arrangement. Some looked on with distaste, namely Soi Fon of the second, others were indifferent, such as Byakuya. Kurotsuchi looked both eager and annoyed, becoming a captain meant it would be even harder to get a hold of him and look at the Zanpaktou of his. Others, namely Hisagi, Renji, Hitsugaya and Unohana were watching on with a small smile, with that hint of pride in their eyes.

Zaraki however was finding it hard to decipher what he was feeling. He was proud of his ex-fifth seat, damn proud in fact. Kidou may be a weak form of fighting, but the kid had managed to learn nearly every spell in the book, something which would take even an advanced shinigami decades to do, in under twenty years. Not only that, his Zanpaktou, despite its lack of fighting ability, could take down an entire army in less than a few minutes, and then use their power to destroy or heal, depending on what came first. So yeah, the large captain was real proud of the kid for becoming a captain, and actually accepting it, unlike a certain third seat. Besides, even without Kidou, he was a bloody good fighter.

But there was also a conflicting emotion. Annoyance. He was losing his fifth seat. A damn good fighter and the only one who actually did any of the work around their division. Goodness knows how they managed for the past two decades. He wondered if the pretty boy would mind doing theirs on top of his.

An evil smirk covered his face, which quickly vanished as he realised this would give the poor kid no time to relax and fight.

Oh he was so fighting that Shikai at some point.

* * *

><p>Yumichika looked at his new office with a sigh.<p>

Boring.

He definitely needed to redo this place. New sofa covers and cushions, maybe paint the desk a different colour. Anything but the dull brown and green that filled it right now.

He walked slowly in and placed a hand on the empty desk, covered in dust from disuse. No one had been in here properly since they had cleared it out after Aizen's betrayal.

He winced at the thought. He had a lot to live up to. And a very clear guide on what not to do. Before the Betrayal, Aizen was loved by his division, he lead them well. Everything went downhill from there of course, but he knew there would be some who won't be happy about his new position. Hinamori would have been one of them, had she not resigned from her role as shinigami and moved to live with her old grandmother.

The easy part was over with, paperwork and captain's meeting to accept him, however getting the rest of the division to accept him was another matter entirely.

He couldn't help but release another sigh, looking around the light room. There was a lot he had to get used to. Mainly the peaceful atmosphere the whole place seemed to emit. So much different to what he was used to. And yet, he liked it. It was nice to get away from the screaming and fighting that seemed to be constant in the Eleventh. Besides, if he wanted, and he would, he could always visit. Regularly.

"Like it?" A voice sounded from the doorway. Yumichika looked over to see Ikkaku and Rangiku smirking in the doorway. Well, Ikkaku was smirking, Rangiku looked as if her face was about to split in half she was grinning so wide.

Yumichika gave a small smile. "It's...different," he said looking around again, "Might take some getting used to," smiling a bit wider, he brushed a stand of long hair from his face, and stood straighter, straightening his new Haori, "right now though, I've got to- Argh!"

Rangiku had launched herself at him, effectively knocking them both to the floor.

"Gah! What are you-" a gasp and struggle, "doing?"

"Look at you," Rangiku squealed, nuzzling his chest with arms wrapped tight around him, "all grown up and a captain."

"Ack!" Yumichika gasped as she clung tighter, making it hard to breathe. Ikkaku was watching them both, cackling to himself. Yumichika shot a glare at him. "Traitor," He mumbled to him, then to Rangiku, "Look, I know I looked like a kid for a short time, but I can assure you I wasn't mentally, and therefore had no 'growing up' to do."

"You _so_ were mentally a kid," Rangiku told him, sitting up on his lap, "considering how many times you would just fall asleep on me, or go to bed ridiculously early, and you loved the swings at the park," She grinned as he blushed furiously.

"Shut up," he said, pushing her off, standing up to brush himself off, forcing the blush down, "now, I think I have the rest of the division to go and see, which will not be a fun job, but has to be done," he grimaced, looking out the window.

"Worried?" Ikkaku asked, leaning on the desk.

"What if they don't like me?" Yumichika asked, slightly panicked, "They only know what I was like before, and while I'm still the same, I've changed quite a bit, I mean, look at me!"

The vice-captain and third-seat looked their friend over, nodding in agreement. His looks had changed the most. The usual accessories were gone, replaced by bright orange fingerless gloves, much like the ones the sixth division captain wore. His hair was long and tied up, with a long orange ribbon, fringe cut in slightly messy. Even his personality was different, his happy-go-lucky beauty persona cracking at the edges, revealing the serious, strong, fun-loving and slightly vulnerable personality shining through. It was a sight to behold indeed. The change was so clear, yet his old self still hung on, some of which having becoming a true part of him along the way.

"They'll love you," Rangiku said simply, smiling, which the new captain could help but return.

* * *

><p>In the end, he got a fairly good reception. There were a few sour faces, but that was to be expected, not everyone would agree with the choice. However the general feeling was relief they finally had a captain. Someone who could take charge and lead them properly. Many were getting sick of order coming from several different divisions and worrying their division would get shut down soon without a captain to take full responsibility. And upon finding out their new captain was the hero of the last war, a lot felt quite proud.<p>

However they did throw up one question Yumichika could not answer.

Who was going to be vice-captain?

So when the large group of various captains (Hisagi, Renji, Zaraki, and Hitsugaya got dragged along, much to his displeasure), vice-captains (Rangiku, Kira and Yachiru) and third-seat (Ikkaku, obviously) came to visit later on they found him with his head on his desk muttering to himself in annoyance.

"You alright?" Kira asked.

"Vice-captain," Yumichika said simply, "Totally didn't think of that."

"Ah, you need to choose a vice-captain, not easy I'll admit, but you'll think of someone," Hisagi said, "Just pick someone who works hard and you know you can trust."

"Problem," Yumichika said, "most of those people are either captains or vice-captains already," He mumbled, keeping his head on the desk, but turning it to face them.

There was clearing of the throat coming from one side of the pack that had gathered in his office.

Without even looking to see who it was, Yumichika already knew, he sighed, "do you seriously think you can leave the eleventh? It seems a little peaceful over this end."

"Well I-"

"Besides, I think you're the only one other than the lieutenant who can really keep the captain from snapping and killing the whole division."

A few opened their mouths to dispute this argument, but none found they could. It was true. With Yumichika gone; again, it was only a matter of time.

So who?

"Well, you have plenty of time to think about it," Hitsugaya spoke up from somewhere near the window, "nobody expects you to get one immediately. Your Third-seat will help pick up the extra work load in the time being."

"Yeah, so don't you worry, okay?" Rangiku piped up, happy as always, "You'll find someone I'm sure."

Eventually one by one they all left to get on with their lives, save Ikkaku, who stayed long after they had all left. It had been a busy few days and the two old friends had very little time to catch up properly.

"So I had to suffer the family's doting for several days," the young captain was saying as they lounged on the two long sofas, telling the story of how his sister had dragged him to see his old family after he died and ended up back in the Soul Society. "They yelled at first, especially father, at least until they found out about the offer to become a captain and the whole back story," he chuckled, "they're over powering, annoying and slightly obsessive, but I can't help but love them sometimes."

"Do you ever wish you'd never left?" Ikkaku found himself asking, without thinking, mentally slapping himself immediately after. But Yumichika simply laughed, and answered.

"Not for a second," He said, smiling, "Well, maybe at first, before I met you, and I was alone and had no idea what I was doing, but I'm glad I stuck with it."

Ikkaku did nothing at this but smile.

* * *

><p>The next few days were busy as heck. There was so much to organise; the office had to be done over, a necessity in Yumichika's eyes, the division organised properly, it had been so long after all, no one had been promoted or demoted in years, and the first of the paperwork began to trickle in.<p>

And Yumichika found himself a vice-captain.

Equalling more paperwork, but that's not the point.

He was in the fourth division organising papers when he realised how perfect she would be.

"Ayasegawa-Tachiou," Aimi Hayashi greeted as she passed.

That's when the light bulb went off.

"Please, just Yumichika, I think you've deserved that," he smiled warmly at her. She had attempted to save him once and healed his injuries so many times he'd lost count during her stay. He'd taught her a lot too, how to defend herself, and began to teach her to fight before the war hit.

"Of course," she grinned, bowing her head, before continuing on her way.

The captain stared after her, his expression thoughtful. He hadn't realised he had gone into a daze somewhat until Unohana came up behind him.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked serenely, scaring the living daylights out of him.

Now everyone knew the captain of the fourth division was a calm woman, serene and soft-spoken, however, they also knew this made her the most terrifying of all the captains. Despite this, Yumichika gathered up what little courage he had left; most of it ran away screaming at the sight of her, and asked the one question he was sure was going to get him killed. Which would be a shame, so soon into his captaincy.

"Say, I don't suppose you would be okay with me stealing your fourth seat?" He said, expression sheepish.

"Vice-captain I presume?" the calm captain asked, and Yumichika nodded, "Yes, I heard you were looking, may I ask as to why you picked her?"

Yumichika paused, picking his words carefully. "I trust her," he said eventually, "She's saved my life twice during my training and during attacks, and although she didn't succeed once, she did try as hard as she could, even when she knew it was impossible." He smiled, "she's hardworking, trustworthy and a great friend, and I would be honoured to have her as my vice-captain."

"Well I see no reason to refuse, but it will be up to her whether she chooses to transfer," Unohana said, smiling, "it would be nice to see a vice-captain come out of the fourth division."

* * *

><p>"M-me!" Aimi stuttered not too long later as she stood in front of the new fifth division captain's desk, where she had been summoned. Yumichika was sitting at his now slightly fuller desk, papers stacked neatly to the side and ink and brush in one corner. "Why on earth would you want me as your vice-captain?"<p>

"Do I really have to answer that Aimi?" He looked up at her, chin rested on interlinked hands, a small smile in his lips.

"Yes, please! There are so many people you could choose!" She exclaimed, though that hint of pride was shining in her eyes. "What about Ikkaku? You two have been friends for centuries!"

"True, but he's not leaving the eleventh, and I probably wouldn't let him even if he wanted to, yes he's my friend, but he works under Zaraki Tachiou. Besides, it's peaceful over here, I want to keep it that way," Yumichika explained, standing up and moving around the desk to stand in front of the smaller girl, "the fact is, you're a good friend, I would trust you with my life and have done on many occasions, and you've always pulled through."

"I didn't once," Aimi mumbled, eyes downcast and staring at her feet.

"And I have never blamed you for that," Yumichika said firmly, putting a hand on her shoulder and the other lifting her chin to force her to look him in the eye, "never," he repeated. "There was nothing you could've done, and you know it. Besides, if that never happened, where do you think we would be right now? Certainly not here. I never would have met my sister again, reached Bankai, destroyed that scientist bastard, or reached Captain rank," he grinned, "All it took was one little, slightly painful I'll admit, mistake, but look where it got us!"

"Well, I..." she trailed off, looking thoughtful, "Have you talked to Unohana Tachiou about this?"

"Already done, she's fine with it and already has the paperwork all ready to go as soon as you say okay," He chuckled at her gobsmacked expression, "We're organised, what can I say?"

Aimi sighed, moving away to sit on one of the couches, falling back with a hand over her face.

"I don't think I'm cut out for it," she mumbled.

Yumichika sat down next to her, a soft smile gracing his features. "I don't think I'm good enough to be captain," he admitted, and Aimi looked up at him, surprised. He had always seemed so confident, so secure. "I don't have a clue what I'm doing, sure I practically lead the eleventh for the all the good Zaraki did, but it was mainly paperwork based, and by being terrifying." Aimi couldn't help but chuckle at that, and Yumichika joined in. "But I don't know how to lead a division on my own, I'm totally lost."

Aimi smiled.

"Let's be lost together then."

* * *

><p>"I am not allowed to go Bankai on subordinates...I am NOT allowed to go Bankai on subordinates..."<p>

He probably looked crazy muttering this mantra to himself as he walked briskly down the hallway, followed by his third and fourth seats, who were both trying to talk to him about different things at the same time. He honestly had no idea what they were saying, he had blocked that out long ago and was now focusing on not killing the pair of them.

Perhaps sending them off on a mission they wouldn't be coming back from due to an 'accident' would be less suspicious.

"Uh, Yumichika?" A voice sounded from a corridor on his right.

"What!" He couldn't help but snap, eyes livid, but calmed slightly when he saw Renji cowering behind Hisagi, who was looking equally as scared.

"We were just checking to see how you were getting on," Hisagi mumbled, shrinking back from the furious captain.

"Ah, sorry, sorry," Yumichika said, taking a deep breath to calm himself down, turning to check on his subordinates, who had obviously scrambled away as quickly as they could and were trembling several feet away. "I didn't mean to snap at you, it's been a stressful day, and these two weren't helping," he gestured to the pair behind him.

"Ah, the over-obsessive and overly-annoying underlings," Renji smirked, once he had gathered what was left of his manly pride, after being scared by a man who was, let's face it, almost half his size, and quite a bit shorter than him, "we all have them, my sixth seat is one."

"My ninth is too, they're everywhere, I think they do it on purpose to give us maximum stress."

Yumichika couldn't help but laugh, having calmed down considerably. He quickly turned around and told the two to disperse, and he'll discuss whatever it was they were blabbering on about later.

"So you picked a vice-captain yet?" Renji asked.

The newest of the three new captains nodded, smiling. "Aimi Hayashi."

"Who?" Hisagi asked, looking genuinely confused.

"She was the one twenty years ago, fourth division fourth seat, also sent with Rangiku when she was sent to the living world."

"Ah that one," he said, before getting rudely interrupted by a plain looking man who cleared his throat from somewhere behind Yumichika.

"Um, Ayasegawa-Tachiou? Your third seat is looking for you, says it's an emergency," he shrank back when he noticed the little angry tick his captain had going. "Just..." he gulped, "thought you should know." And with that he darted off down the corridor, almost running.

But just as Yumichika was about to bid farewell to his friends another unseated officer came running up to him.

"Aya-Ayasegawa-tachiou, Fouth seat Taka-"

"Don't!" Yumichika cut him off, and all in the area took a couple of steps back at the murderous reiatsu that was radiating from the captain. "Don't you dare finish that sentence! I am going to kill them both!"

And with that he stormed off down the corridor, scaring everyone out of his path.

The officer simply looked at the other two captains, who were staring after him in shock and fear.

"I was only going to say he doesn't need to talk to him anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I'm not sure if I'll continue this. It was just break from IASWAPH. Writers block and all. But may finish it or just keep writing at some point, I have plenty of time to do so...**

**Either way, thank you for reading down to the bottom, and please do review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The time had come.

His first captains meeting.

Panic was a slight understatement.

"You'll be fine," Ikkaku said, watching his long time friend pace up and down the room, long hair swaying behind him violently.

"But what if I mess up?" Yumichika mumbled through his hand, which was pressed over his mouth in a attempt to stop himself from shaking, "they've all been there for ages, they know what they're doing, I don't! I'm going to screw up, I know it!"

"You'll be fine," the bald repeated, smiling confidently, "Every captain had a first meeting once, and I can bet they probably screwed up at one point or another too."

"But I-"

"No!" Ikkaku exclaimed suddenly, standing up and putting both hands on his friends shoulders, shocking him still, "You will be fine, I promise," he said firmly, "And if you're not you can come and moan about it over a drink tonight, okay? I'll buy."

Yumichika nodded, eyes still wide but looking slightly calmer. He peeled his hand off his mouth and took a deep breath, holding it for a moment, before letting it out in a sigh. "Alright," he said after a few moments silence, running a hand through his hair and calming down considerably, "alright," he repeated with a sigh.

"You calm now?" Ikkaku asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes," Yumichika replied, taking his long ponytail and running his fingers through it, a nervous habit he had picked up since his hair had grown. More often than not he didn't realise he was doing it. This was one of those times. Ikkaku raised an eyebrow, pointedly watching his gloved hand thread through his hair. Finally noticing, Yumichika grimaced, moving his hands away from his hair and flipping it behind his body.

"Okay, time to go," he said with surprising confidence, standing straighter.

"Good, I'll walk with you, need to catch the captain before the meeting anyway."

* * *

><p>"So?"<p>

"Don't even mention it," the new captain stalked past, deep scowl on his face.

"That bad, huh?" Ikkaku asked, his face somewhat sympathetic.

"Not really," Yumichika shrugged, "it was as boring as heck, but I didn't screw up at all, even giving the division's report, but I kept getting these looks, and the amount of 'how-are-you-getting-on'? questions I got at the end got pretty infuriating."

"How _are_ you getting on?" Ikkaku could help but ask, smirk filling his face, which quickly fell off when he caught sight of the death glare thrown at him.

"Just beware, I am not afraid to punch you," Yumichika said darkly, "Or go Bankai on you, whichever comes first."

That shut him up pretty quickly. If there was one thing he had learned over the years, it was don't mess with a pissed off Yumichika. And over recent months, don't mess with a pissed off Yumichika's Bankai.

It doesn't end well.

"So that was a success, meaning I was right, therefore you are buying tonight," Ikkaku said, with a smug grin.

"That," Yumichika said with a smirk over his shoulder, "was never part of our agreement."

"No, I remember-"

"You said, if it goes badly you'll buy, but we never said I'll pay if it goes well now did we?" With a wide smirk on his face, Yumichika sauntered off, leaving a spluttering Ikkaku staring after him.

* * *

><p>Strong fearless 11th division Shinigami were hiding in terror as a menacing figure stalked the hallways of their division.<p>

It wasn't Zaraki.

Surprisingly.

But that person had some of the most daring and bold (and sometimes downright stupid) officers in the entire Gotei Thirteen trembling on the floor, pressing themselves as close to the wall as humanly possible. The flaring murderous reiatsu was even causing some lower seated officers to pass out.

"Zaraki Kenpachi!" was probably heard miles away, along with the loud 'bang' as the door to his office was slammed open.

Even Zaraki, the most fearsome man in the Serietei, half jumped out of his seat, head snapping up to the ominous figure in the doorway, eye wide with surprise and; though he would desperately deny it later, fear.

Yumichika Ayasegawa stormed up to his desk, slamming his hands down and glaring fiercely down at his ex-captain.

"You," he near yelled, pointing right at the man, "have got to stop sending your bloody paperwork to me!" He growled, leaning in closer to get the full point across that he was pissed.

"It's part of the job," Zaraki said simply, trying to stop his voice from shaking slightly, "There's some paperwork that I do that needs to be sent to you, along with some of the other captains for signing."

Yumichika sighed, standing straight again, "yes, I know, I was doing that for several decades remember," he said, "what I don't want you doing is slipping in the paperwork YOU have to do but can't be bothered and actually expect me to do it for you."

"You've always done it before."

Yumichika growled, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Yes, because then I was actually a part of your division," he bit out, trying to stop himself from yelling, "I have my own division to run now, in case you haven't realised, and I really don't need any more paperwork on top of what I already have!"

"And this is my problem because?"

"You do realise that makes you sound like a spoilt kid right?

"So?"

"You are infuriating, you know?"

"Yeah."

Yumichika resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall. Which was when it hit him.

He was doing this on purpose.

"Look," the smaller said, stepping back, "if you want to fight, all you have to do is ask."

"Really?" the larger captain suddenly perked up, a feral grin slowly growing on his face, "now?"

"No." His face fell, and Yumichika rolled his eyes, "I've got to finish my paperwork and send someone over with yours, but does tomorrow sound good?" He couldn't help but smile as he saw his old captain's eye light up, although on the inside his mind was screaming '_what have you just agreed to? Don't do it! Take it back!_' at him.

"Deal."

"Deal," Yumichika agreed, mentally kicking himself.

* * *

><p>"Are you crazy?"<p>

"It would appear so," Yumichika mumbled into his desk, which his head was currently resting on. Ikkaku paced the room in front of said desk, somehow freaking out more than his friend.

"You actually offered to fight Zaraki," the bald said, which was replied with a nod, "you are going to be killed, you know that?"

"I would like to see him try," Yumichika shot back, slightly annoyed at his friends lack of faith in him.

"You've fought him before, and what happened then, huh?" Ikkaku asked, looking rather worried for his old friends safety. They had indeed fought before. Zaraki had realised that he had fought Ikkaku, but not the bald's slightly quieter friend, and Yumichika took the order with willingness and grace, knowing he couldn't win but taking him on anyway.

He lifted his head, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I know, I ended up in the fourth division for several weeks, but that was then, I think I was ninth seat or something at the time, and still hiding what I could really do with my Zanpaktou. Now, in case you haven't realised, I'm a captain, I have Bankai, which I know full well is what he actually wants to fight, and I have a way of healing myself should something go horribly wrong."

"Healing?"

"My Zanpaktou, the energy can be used for destruction or healing, I've told you this before," Yumichika sighed at the blank look on Ikkaku's face, "do you actually listen to anything I say to you?" The blank look remained and Yumichika resisted the urge to drop his head back on to the table.

"Right, so there's a slightly higher chance you may win this time, but even so, he doesn't hold back!"

"You're acting as if I don't know this, I was part of the eleventh too you know?"

"Well, yeah, but it's been a while," Ikkaku said, scratching the back of his head, looking actually rather nervous under the captains cool gaze.

"You think I'd have forgotten those particular eccentrics? The amount of paperwork I had to do because of them was unbelievable."

"Fine, but I'm stepping in if-"

"You'll do no such thing!" Yumichika cut him off, glaring fiercely, making Ikkaku take a step back. "I don't know when you became such a mother hen, which, by the way, is Rangiku's job, I don't want another one, but I can take care of myself, and have done for quite a while. I thought you stuck to your 'no interfering' rule, which is something I like to stick to as well in case you don't remember."

Ikkaku was speechless, mouth open wide, as if he was about to say something scathing in return, but it died in his throat. But, under Yumichika's cold glare, his eyes became downcast, and his defiant expression fell, suddenly sombre.

"I just don't want you to get hurt again," he said quietly, looking anywhere but Yumichika's face, which had softened considerably, and his eyes, which were sympathetic.

"I won't," he said firmly, standing up and walking around his desk to stand in front of his friend, despite being nearly a foot shorter, which probably didn't help his case all that much. Ikkaku was the type to automatically protect those shorter than him by instinct, even when they didn't need it.

"I won't get hurt," he repeated, stronger, "Last time," he faltered, closing his eyes in an attempt to block the painful memory, "last time I held back, I held back because I was too shallow and scared of others opinion of me, and it cost me my life," he stopped for a moment when Ikkaku winced, obviously trying to push back his own memory of that fateful morning, "but I got a second chance, and I know I won't get that again, so I'm not going to hold back, I'm going to fight at full power should the need arise and I am not going to make that mistake again."

Ikkaku nodded, "good, cause I would hate to have to go through that again," he said, as Yumichika sat on his desk, legs dangling and a confident smirk on his face. "Well, in that case, I should probably leave you to your mount paper Everest, I swear it gets bigger every time I come in here," he said, eyeing up the piles and piles of paper.

"ugh, don't remind me," Yumichika moaned, moving back around to sit at his desk properly, "I still don't see the point of half of it," he stuck his tongue out a little in disgust.

"I'll see you later then, good luck with this and I'll be watching tomorrow," Ikkaku said with a wave as he walked from the room.

"Yeah, see you," Yumichika replied, picking up his brush. But he put it down again just as quickly, as if remembering something.

"Oh, and Ikkaku," He called, smiling slightly as the bald head poked in around the doorframe, "take your own advice one day please, if I'm not allowed to hold back neither are you," he said simply, ignoring the look of shock from his friends face as he went back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, Here's chapter two...just in time, I'm off on holiday tomorrow :P But I made a deal that I would get this chapter up before I went away and so here it is, for your enjoyment and amusement. It's a bit shorter than my usual chapters, but a short chapter is better than no chapter right? :)**

**Enjoy and please do review, whatever your opinion, I love reading all reviews, even the ones that say it's awful :P**


End file.
